


Candlelit Confession

by imsorrycantrelate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorrycantrelate/pseuds/imsorrycantrelate
Summary: Aradia has something to confess to Feferi, so she hopes the candle lights, skulls or pentagrams in her room don't scare her off first.





	Candlelit Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imstuckathome12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imstuckathome12).



> A commission for tumblr user @imstuckathome12

Feferi tapped a light, secret knock on her best friend’s door. She checked her phone out of nervous habit and fiddled with her row of colorful bracelets. She flattened her ruffled crop top, which she would proudly tell you she made herself, then took in a deep breath. She practiced her smile and bounced up and down on the ends of her feet. 

Aradia opened the door and was met with a sudden hug. She couldn’t help but laugh when Feferi started rambling about how much she missed her. “Alright, calm down just a little bit, Bubbles. So, I gotta warn you real quick about my bedroom. It is kind of… spooky. It might be too fucking wild for you. If you want we could always like, not go in there. Maybe hit up the mall or something less freakish.” She laughed. 

Feferi tried to peer into the room by looking over Aradia’s shoulder, “C’mon, show me already! It can’t be that scary. We watch horror movies all the time, I’m not a baby! Everyone has a few dead bodies in their room! 3;D ” Aradia didn't know how the hell Feferi made that face with her voice but it was pretty fucking adorable.  
Aradia smiled and rolled her eyes, “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you, alright?” She let Feferi pass her and then closed the door. Aradia took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself together as Feferi gasped. 

The room was full to the brim with band posters, a gaming rig, weird rocks and cool stuff Feferi assumed to be witch things, and all sorts of skull and skeleton models. As she looked more she saw weapons that looked like from other worlds, what looked to be the loot of a grave robbing, and multiple terrariums of snakes and frogs. Potions bubbled next to a feather collection. Herbs and old books lay next to a half full cauldron. Aradia kicked her ouija board under her bed, hoping that wouldn’t cause anything. Candles were the only source of light, as the windows were covered by pitch black curtains. The room still had a faint fragrance of incense. As Aradia became more aware of her room she realized how many pentagrams she truly had all over the place. Not enough.  
Feferi paused to look around, “This stuff…” 

Aradia looked away waiting for her to turn running.

“...is so cool! Is this a ram skull? And these rocks and ooh! Are those swords?!” She pointed at some swords on the wall, trying to reach them. 

Aradia muttered, “Yeah…I also have a few other daggers and stuff that I thought looked cool. We could use them for some satanic rituals, or go kill that guy who’s still mad about that middle school breakup.” She looked up to Feferi to make sure she wasn’t being off-putting. 

“That reminds me! I haven’t had a chance to show you the weird trident thing that my mom gave to me. I think I’ll use it to go kill that guy, then a few other enemies you know? We could be a demon summoning unstoppable force, bringing out the powers of Satan, the old gods, and our own hubris at the same time. No stupid man could stand in our way.”

“That sounds hella sweet.” 

Feferi put her hands on Aradia’s shoulders and jumped a bit in excitement, making Aradia catch her breath. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to be touchy,” said Feferi when she noticed Aradia’s expression. 

“Nah, it’s chill, it’s all good.” In a moment of silence, Feferi noticed that Aradia was wearing nicer clothes than usual. She wore a choker necklace and a Hollywood Undead shirt she remembered buying with her at Hot Topic, the only store at the mall Aradia would buy anything in. But then she also had a lacy skirt on, full of holes and under it were really cute socks with skulls and roses on them. Aradia did have the cutest legs...Feferi shook that thought off and looked back up at Aradia’s face. She was wearing full makeup and red nail polish. She even seemed to have taken the time to brush her hair. 

“What’s up?” Aradia said to finally break the silence. She looked at the door, wondering if Feferi wanted to leave already. 

“Oh sorry, I was just noticing your cute socks!” 

Aradia coughed and her voice cracked as she said, “Did you turn around yet? See that in the corner? Oh, uh, ignore the chalk markings, I was trying to summon a ghost earlier, didn’t quite work out.” She pointed out a hanging sculpture, made of metal, that looked like the skeleton of an angler fish. “I made it in welding class. I was wondering-” 

“You made that?! That’s amazing! That’s beautiful!” 

Aradia felt her cheeks warm up again. “Thank you, I was wondering if you wanted to have it. I sort of...made it for you.” 

Feferi’s eyes lit up. “I mean I couldn’t, I shouldn’t but...yeah I really want it. Thank you so much! I’ll keep it forever!” She gave Aradia another hug. 

Aradia pulled herself together, looked up at the ceiling, and then held Feferi’s hands. “There’s also another reason I invited you over. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” She took another deep breath, telling Feferi this was serious. After some hesitation, she gathered up her words while looking down at the floor, “We’ve been friends for a long time, and it’s been amazing, but recently, you could say I’ve been having...new found feelings for you.” She winced when she looked up at Feferi, figuring she would respond with disgust. 

“Do you mean like... romantic feelings?” Feferi could hardly catch her breath. She had never expected her best friend Aradia, her best, most beautiful friend Aradia, her gorgeous, wonderful, amazing friend Aradia to say this...oh. As Aradia slowly nodded, Feferi realized what her feelings were. 

“So,” Aradia looked up and down at all the crazy stuff in her room, waiting for Feferi to say how weird this suddenly got, or how they were only friends or, or...but then instead, she was met with a kiss on the lips.

Their lipsticks left impressions on each other as Feferi pulled her warm lips away from Aradia’s. Feferi smiled and hugged Aradia, “Love you too.”


End file.
